Je t'aime mon amour de Victoria
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: I Love You, Victoria my love-The two women are on a trip of a lifetime to Paris. What might happen changes everything between them. Rated M for later chapters. AU partially but mostly canon.
1. Paris Welcome

_The plane touches down in Paris and Victoria smiles, gripping Joy's hand in excitement. She turns to look at her best friend who returns her smile with a gleam in her eye. They share a smile together and Victoria squeezes her hand gently._

'_It's Paris, the city of lights. We're here, dear.'_

_Joy smiles sweetly, as Victoria strokes her hand gently, as they admire the view from the plane window. They couldn't believe they were still going through on the trip to Paris. It was originally a girls' trip for the three ladies, Victoria, Joy and Melanie to get away from what had been going on in their respective lives. Victoria's run on her soap had ended, Joy's business was losing money, and Melanie was coping with the fact that her soon to be ex was involved with a much younger woman, and wanted a divorce from her. That, and the fact her kids were off to college, and no longer needed her in a way they had before. Victoria had suggested a girls' trip, as a way to get away for a while, and spend time together. Just days earlier, they were forced to land in Cleveland, engine trouble, and ended up spending a day there. Melanie met a guy, who later turned out to be married and found at the same time that she actually loved Cleveland…mostly because unlike LA, all the guys found her attractive. Which put a smile on the depressed woman's face, she had been going through hell with her ex, and a smile from a good looking man, cheered her up. She was relieved that she was still considered attractive. She then reveals to Victoria and Joy, she will not be joining them, but she urged them to go._

'_Go, go have fun without me. I'll be fine, really.'_

_It took them a lot of thought, but then they decided they might as well go._

'Don't want the money I paid for this ticket to go to waste, 'Victoria says, looking at her plane ticket stub. Joy grins.

'I agree, Victoria. I saved for months just to be able to enjoy it. Too bad Mel decided not to come along, she was more than welcome to.' She reaches for Victoria's hand and looks up at Victoria, smiling.

'It's just us, sweetheart. So let's make the most of it. Go all out and enjoy every inch of this country. I want to enjoy it,' she says, and then lowers her voice so the other passengers don't hear. 'And you. I want to be spending time with my best friend.' She says it in such a way that Joy had a feeling Victoria was flirting with her again. Joy always knew the difference between Victoria's flirting mode and Victoria's not flirting mode. She looks away for a moment, and then feels something brush up against her hand. Looking down, she notices its Victoria's hand.

Was Victoria trying to give some sort of sign? She didn't know. The plane lands, and as they get ready to exit the plane, they walk out together, carrying their carryon bags and Victoria's hand was still there, holding Joy's tightly. Joy didn't make a big deal out of it. If Victoria wanted to hold her hand it was fine by her. They wait at the baggage claim for their luggage, which were not difficult to spot; Joy's matching set to Victoria's-animal print luggage they bought when they shopped at Barney's during a weekend in New York with Melanie last year. Their annual girls' outing was different this year. Probably the first time in a while since Joy and Victoria were by themselves and travelling together.

Grabbing their luggage, they headed to the limo Victoria had arranged. She wanted to originally have one stocked with champagne so they could celebrate in the car…as a group of friends. They get inside, and the driver drives them to their hotel which was near a beach. Joy grabs the bottle of champagne, and pours it into two of the glasses, one for Victoria, and one for herself.

'Here, we need this.' She smiles, holding up her glass.

'To our friendship.' Joy says, smiling. Victoria smiles in return, and they clink the glasses against each other. They take a sip, and smile at each other.

'This is some good stuff,' Joy remarks, as she takes another sip. Victoria nods.

'Of course. I made sure the limo had the best of the best when it came to alcohol. She takes another sip, and sighs.

'Oh my…_this really is amazing_.'

Joy smiles, staring out the window; she is mesmerized by the beauty of the city. All the buildings, the Eiffel tower, just everything amazed her. Sipping more of her champagne, she sighs.

'This place…is so magical, so magnificent and full of wonder.'

Joy feels a sensation on her hand, and then she felt something grab it. Turning around, she finds that Victoria had grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. She looks up at Victoria, with a smile.

'Wouldn't you concur, Victoria? Paris looks so lovely, especially at night.'

She lets Victoria hold her hand, she knew that if she let go, Victoria would be hurt. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she enjoyed it. Pouring another glass of champagne, she takes a few swigs, and then rests her head against the head rest. It had been a long day of travel. She couldn't wait to take a bubble bath, relax and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be her, Victoria, and the whole city of Paris. She smiles, and sighs.

Victoria, although drunk, picked up on Joy's sigh, and squeezed her hand gently again. Joy smiled, rubbing Victoria's hand with her thumb. She picks up Victoria's hand, placing it on her lap. Joy smiles and looks over at Victoria.

Victoria was pouring another glass of champagne, and she finishes what she's doing and glacnes back at Joy, smiling.

"Are you excited?'

Joy smiles at her, drinking the last of her glass of champagne. 'I'm stoked.'

Victoria smiles at her, sipping her glass. 'Good, because I've got a lot of things planned. I want to show you everything.'


	2. Champagne

Joy smiles sweetly, looking out the window, her fingers still caressing Victoria's hand. It felt soft, it felt natural. She liked this feeling of holding another person's hand. Maybe she was too drunk, but she didn't care. She just stared aimlessly out the window, smiling and grasping Victoria's hand as she watched the cars go past their limo. Watching in complete awe as the sun is setting across the Parisian skyline. She was enamored by the whole experience so far. Feeling arms around her waist, she turns to find Victoria right up behind her, as she had scooted over in her seat to be closer to Joy. Joy didn't complain, she was too drunk to do so, and in her mind, she knew she'd upset Victoria if she broke any sort of contact. She knew how Victoria was. Victoria was a flirt when she was drunk. She was even more so than she already was when she was sober. She feels a sensation against the nape of her neck, and finds Victoria attempting to kiss her gently against her neck. Joy feels the sensation of Victoria's lips against her neck, and gasps a little. Somehow it turned her on. She remembers her mother's words about how Scroggs women were always easily turned on by the faintest touch. And somehow, the feeling of Victoria's lips pressed against her skin, turned her on. Not like she had been before.

'Oh my word…' she says, almost whispering the words. Victoria smiles, and her grasp on Joy became tighter, not too tight, but it was tight enough. Victoria's lips go as far as Joy's collarbone before she looks up, and smiles at her friend.

Joy turns herself to face Victoria, who looked as drunk as she was. Gently, she throws her arms around her best friend, proceeding to make out with her. Joy somewhat knew what she was doing, but she wasn't clear if Victoria knew. She always teased Victoria because Victoria always got drunk faster than she did. Joy runs her hands through Victoria's hair, pressing her lips against Victoria's soft and gentle lips. They felt right against hers. Somehow it felt natural to her. She feels Victoria's arms around her waist, feeling the contours of her figure. Joy was proud of her figure; it took her years of study of Pilates, yoga and other things to give her the results. She had to admit, Victoria had a pretty nice body herself. She and Victoria studied Pilates and yoga together. So she was well aware of the results. She slips her hand under Victoria's blouse, feeling the coolness of her skin. It felt so good against her finger tips, and she brushes her fingers lightly and playfully against her skin as Victoria gasps at the feeling of Joy's fingers tracing against her skin.

'Oh my…fuck!' she says, her voice a bit husky and slightly slurred from all the champagne she had. Joy reaches to trace circles on Victoria's skin, and Victoria moans softly from all the teasing Joy was doing.

'For god's sake, Reyjoyla…stop teasing me…' she moans, and Joy smiles.

Too drunk to realize her full name was used, she just pressed a few soft kisses against Victoria's chest. Carefully, she unbuttons the first few buttons of Victoria's blouse. Smiling she leans down and kisses the tops of Victoria's breasts. Then she proceeds to button it back up for her, pressing her nose against Victoria's nuzzling hers gently.

A smile came across both their lips, and they shared another kiss. Joy smiles and flops back on her side of the limo, and closed her eyes.

She was sure neither she nor Victoria would remember this moment in the limo when they sobered up.

When arriving at their destination, both ladies stumbled out of the car.

Victoria mumbles. 'That's the last time I get that shitfaced.'

Joy nods, agreeing with her. 'I'm going to have a good nap, and sleep this off.' They enter the hotel, Victoria still holding her hand. Joy knew Victoria did that so she wouldn't fall over from the amount of alcohol she consumed. But a part of her noticed how Victoria kept stroking her hand and squeezing it gently. Joy had to wonder, did Victoria remember their moment in the limo? Between the two ladies, Joy always held her alcohol better than Victoria, and sobered pretty quickly. She was first aware of their moment when she felt Victoria's lips against her neck. Instead of trying to stop her, she let it happen.

_Joy wanted it to happen. She had been waiting for Victoria to jump her for months._

She hoped Victoria would remember what happened. They go to the front desk, and Victoria tells the people at the front desk that she had a room reserved.

'What's your name, madam?' the man said, his English sounding quite good. Victoria in her half drunken state realized that she had to give a name. She remembered that she had given a fake name, just like she normally does. She wasn't as famous anymore, but Victoria always found it a hoot to do.

'Zelda…Zelda Hackenbrook. The name I gave on the reservations.' The man looks at the book, and smiles.

'Ah yes, Ms. Hackenbrook, let me show you and your friend to your room. Right this way.' The man leads them up the spiraling stairs, as the bellhop carries their luggage, leaving Victoria and Joy to carry only their purses. They find their room, and the man slides the key, opening the doors to a wide, beautiful room with a great view.

'Your room awaits, mademoiselles.'

They take their bags, and Joy kindly tips the bellhop. Entering the room, Victoria sighs.

'Oh my…this is absolutely lovely. The website wasn't kidding. This is breathtaking.'

Joy sets her bags down and flops down on the bed, sighing.

'This is amazing…wait, wait is there two beds or one bed? Go check, Tori.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Honey, two beds were expensive…and it's not like we've never shared a bed together. Remember our Vermont ski trip? Or the time the three of us went to London so Melanie could meet your mother? Reyjoyla, it's not like we've never slept together…it's never bothered you before.'

Joy smiles at Victoria. 'Sorry I overreacted a little; I guess I'm experiencing a little jet lag.' She wasn't bothered, it's just she had something on her mind. She was wondering if Victoria remembered what happened between them in the limo, and she wondered if she was falling for Victoria. She thought she loved Victoria as only a friend could, but that moment in the limo, she was finding herself falling for her. It wasn't just one girl, Joy reminded herself. She remembered the girl in her sixth form class that she crushed on, then there was Melanie's sister, Caroline. Joy never let it slip to Melanie; she knew Mel wouldn't handle it very well. Victoria was the only one she shared that kind of stuff with. Victoria probably knew her more than Mel did sometimes.

Joy decided to herself to let herself enjoy this trip, and see what happens from there. They already had a moment together, but she herself wanted to see if Victoria recalled it after and where it would go from there. But Joy knew, she had a crush on Victoria, and she was just going to see where it went from here. They had two weeks in Paris, and two weeks to her could be an experience that neither she nor Victoria would forget.

Smiling, she breathes a sigh of relief at being on a comfortable mattress, and closes her eyes. She needed this nap.


	3. This Moment Shall Be Suspended in Time

Joy wakes up, only to find Victoria snuggled up behind her. She doesn't squirm or anything, she just smiles. Looking down, she notes that Victoria's arms are wrapped around her waist. She smiles, and looks out the large window they faced. It was nearing dark out. From a distance, the Eiffel tower stood there. Joy smiled, and looked at Victoria, still asleep.

'Victoria,' she whispers. She could hear Victoria's breathing, and again she says, 'Victoria, wake up.'

Victoria pries one eyelid open and realizes where she is and what she was doing. She looks over, noticing that she's got her arms around Joy. She doesn't fidget she half smiles. Victoria knew it. She was drunk enough to cuddle with her best friend, and spoon up behind her as she took a nap. Finding it amusing, she smiles at the thought.

Victoria didn't know what to feel, for a long time. Ever since Joy came into her life, she never stopped lusting over her. Her musical accent, the way she pronounced certain things, watching her as she bent over to pick up something, or the way she wrinkled her nose when she was disgusted, all these things Victoria found very attractive. Now Victoria had had relationships with other women before, but only one other person knew about them…Joy. Victoria had been in so many triangles and other ways of relationships, she never told Melanie, because she knew Melanie wouldn't understand. But at this moment, she found herself, spooned up next to her best friend. Something had to have happened. She sits up, and Joy does too.

'Do you have any idea what happened tonight between us?'

Joy was in a rut. Should she tell her what she did while drunk? It never surprised Victoria, but she knew Victoria might want to be aware what had occurred.

'If I tell you, don't be surprised.'

Victoria adjusts herself on the pillow.

'Tell me, Joy. It can't be that bad. Nothing I haven't done before.'

Joy takes a deep breath before speaking, and then says,' You proceeded to make out with me in the limo.'

Victoria appears stunned for a second, and then smiles. 'Did I enjoy myself?'

Joy tries to stifle a laugh. It was typical of Victoria, always trying to make light of something completely awkward. 'Yes you did, Tori. You enjoyed it… quite a bit.'

Victoria smiles at that thought. 'Anything else I did?'

Joy smiled sweetly. 'You let me do a lot of things, but I stopped because…' she paused, and Victoria took that opportunity to cut in.

'Why did you stop? I wouldn't have minded if you took advantage of me. Hell, I wouldn't have cared. Better you than someone I didn't know.'

Joy smiles a little. 'Really? You mean that?'

Victoria grabs her hand, and looks into her eyes, smiling. 'I love you, Reyjoyla Scroggs.'

Joy smiles sweetly, 'Like, love as a friend kind of love, or more than that?' she wanted to gauge what Victoria's true feelings about her were. Not ones induced by alcohol…her real feelings.

Victoria takes both hands in hers, and smiles brightly. 'More than that, dear. I've loved you from the moment I've laid eyes on you.'

Joy looks at her, stunned. Did Victoria really just confess that? She was a bit floored, but otherwise flattered. So the feelings she had were actually real. They weren't forced, they were ultimately real and present.

'Can I kiss you?' Victoria asks, grinning. Joy looks at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. She whispers softly, 'Of course you can, I've been waiting for you to.' Victoria nods silently, tears also streaming down her cheeks. Throwing her arms around Joy, she kisses her gently against her soft lips. She pauses, and presses Joy's nose against her own.

'I love you, and nothing is going to change that. I promise you that, 'she says, her hands holding Joy's face close to hers. Joy was trying hard not to cry, trying so hard to not let the tears fall against her cheeks.

'Melanie doesn't have to know, does she?' Joy asks, whispering.

Victoria smiles some. 'Babe, we don't have to tell her. What happens between us in Paris will stay between us and Paris.'

Joy smirks a little. 'You implying we're going to do things?'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Of course my sweet, beautiful Reyjoyla. And it will be beautiful and amazing, and you'll never forget what happened here. Never will you forget it.'

She presses another kiss on Joy's pursed lips and Joy smiles a little. 'Sounds intriguing to have a secret only we have, 'don't you agree?'

Victoria grins and presses Joy's face once again close to her own.

'I agree, love. Can I hold you, and cuddle with you? I want to feel you in my arms.'

Joy sits closer and Victoria takes her in her arms.

'Anything we do together these next two weeks except for the sightseeing and wine tastings, we can't tell Mel about, alright?'

Joy nods,'Alright. As you said, what happens in Paris stays in Paris.'

She traces her fingers against Joy's arms, and Joy shivers a little from the feeling of Victoria's fingers brushing against her skin. Victoria sighs, and wraps her arms around Joy's waist; she leans in kissing Joy against the nape of her neck. Pausing, she replies, 'I never imagined you in this way before, it's like we were meant to be together.

Joy gasps from feeling Victoria's soft pouty lips against her neck. 'Yes,' she says, her voice escaping like air escaping from a balloon. She couldn't believe what was happening. At this moment, she was sharing an intimate moment with her best friend, Victoria Chase.

Victoria smiles sweetly, whispering in her ear,'Hey, gorgeous.'

Joy smiles and turns to kiss her friend again. She wanted to feel it as many times as she could. She wanted to feel Victoria's lips against hers, the smooth lips gently gliding against her lip.

Reaching to unbutton Victoria's blouse, Joy smirks, and says, 'More.'

Victoria smiles and completes unbuttoning for her. She reveals a black tank top that was tight. Joy bites her lip, and pushes Victoria gently to the bed. She gently pushes the tank top up, revealing a toned figure, and proceeds to kiss her all over. The kisses were gently and softly given, and Joy brushed up gently with her lips, and looked up to smile.

'It's only just begun, 'she says, biting her lip.


	4. Between Friends

Joy smiles, and helps her pull her top off, revealing a black lacy bra, and slowly presses her to the bed.

Victoria lies there, arms spread out as Joy straddles over her. Joy leans in, kissing her against her neck. She then brushes down to her collarbone, kissing gently and lightly, tickling against it.

'Is this what you want?' she asks, a small smile on her lips.

Victoria pulls her into her arms, and holds her close. Joy could feel the warmth of Victoria's chest, her breathing shallow and labored. She touches both breasts with her hands, feeling the smooth, beautiful skin as she cups them gently. Victoria gasps in pleasure.

'Oh my…Joy.'

Joy smiles sweetly upon hearing the noise escape Victoria's lips, and begins running her hands against Victoria's smooth, supple body. It felt good against her fingertips.

She then begins to reach towards Victoria's thigh, and with a gentle motion, began caressing it with the palm of her hand. Coyly, she slips her hand in between, reaching the inner part, which at that moment in time, Victoria gasps.

'Where did you learn to be this gentle, dear?' she asks Joy, as she is trying to catch her breath so it comes out more of a whisper.

Joy smiles, and says, 'I don't know, I just knew. Women want to be gentle.'

Victoria nods, agreeing wholeheartedly with what Joy said. Joy was right. She leans in, throwing her arms around Joy's neck, embracing her.

'For being new at this, you're pretty skilled,' she says, whispering as she then gently kisses her against her cheek.

Joy grins, and they part. Victoria gets a good eyeful of Joy's figure.

'Babe, would you let me see you, you've seen me, I want to see you.'

Joy nods silently, peeling off her top, exposing herself in only a peach colored bra. Victoria bites her lip, tense with feeling. _Joy was beautiful_, she thought to herself. Reaching out, she touches the tops of Joy's breasts, leaning in and brushing her lips against the soft skin.

'You're so gorgeous, I've known that, but it's even more than what I've imagined.'

Victoria rests her hands against Joy's sides, exploring her curves. She smiles and takes one hand, tracing against her friend's stomach with her finger. Joy shudders, and finds herself falling into Victoria's arms, and promptly Victoria catches her.

'Babe, it's like those trust falls we used to do when we were children. Did you ever do those with people?'

Joy sighs sadly, realizing that she never did any games like that at her school.' I've never had, sweetheart.' She looks up at her, and they share a kiss.

Victoria smiles at her, adding, 'I trust you…do you trust me?'

Joy looks at her, grinning. 'I've never admitted this in front of Mel, but I do, Victoria, I really do trust you.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'There's a lot of things we've never told Mel, and we won't tell her about this part of our vacation, promise me that, darling.'

Joy smiles at Victoria, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her gently on the lips, but not before whispering, 'I promise, dear.'


	5. For The Love of Joy

Sighing with relief, Joy kisses her one last time, then gets off, and throws her blouse on. Or maybe it was Victoria's. It smelled of her.

Looking at Victoria, she doesn't say anything, but Victoria knew what she was going to ask.

'Go ahead, sweetheart, you can wear it. And the cigarettes are in my purse. Get my good lighter, won't you, dear? I want one too.'

Joy smiles seductively at her friend, removes her skirt, and exits their room, only wearing Victoria's blouse and her panties. Victoria checks her out as she exits, biting her lip, easing tension. She sighs, thinking about what she wants. She wanted Joy, but she knew this was new to Joy; she didn't want to do anything that Joy wasn't ready for. Joy returns the carton of cigarettes in one hand, the other a fancy lighter.

'Babe, is this the one you wanted?'

She nods at Joy, and Joy hands her the carton of cigarettes and the lighter. Looking at the lighter, she smiles.

'I remember this lighter. I bought it last year on eBay. It was one of a kind.' She sets the carton and lighter on the nightstand, and turns to smile at Joy.

'I have something to ask, and please don't take me the wrong way.'

Joy smiles and snuggles in Victoria's arms. 'You can tell me, we're friends…and as of this trip, lovers. Now, sweetheart, what's on your mind?'

Victoria sighs, stroking her friend's hair. 'You know, I love you, and I don't want us to rush anything, so…'

Joy looks up at her, smiling. 'Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?' Victoria sighs, and looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

'Honey, yes I am.' She smiles, pressing a kiss against Joy's forehead.

Joy smiles at the thought. After what had happened in the limo, and just moments earlier, she had wondered why Victoria hadn't given her a good rodgering. Those kisses and caressing her skin weren't enough for Joy. She was longing for Victoria to try more. A part of her wondered, as this wasn't like Victoria. Victoria was normally the first to jump someone's bones. But this time, she was more cautious.

'Joy, I just didn't want to push things with you, force things that you weren't ready for. Babe, I know you've never had any experience with a woman, and I wanted to make sure you were ready. If you aren't ready, I won't push it past second base, I promise you that.'

Joy sighs, taking Victoria's hands in hers. 'Honey, I've wanted more. We have two weeks in the best city in the whole entire world. I want to make the most of it with you. I want to go sightseeing everywhere possible. I want to visit the Eiffel Tower and see the famous gardens with you. I want to stand on our hotel balcony with your arms around me as we share the view together. Tori, honey…I'm in love with you, and I want our secret to be a fun one that we can share together, and one that only you and I know.'

She leans in to kiss her. 'I want this, and if you want it too, why don't we give in and let our love take control?'

Victoria smiles, and without saying a word began pressing Joy against a wall, casually making out with her, her hands running wildly down her friend's back. They fumble around until they hit the bed, and Joy falls on top of Victoria, who promptly grabs her in her arms, and kisses her some more against the nape of her neck, as Joy moans softly. First things first, Victoria unbuttons part of the blouse Joy wore of hers, exposing her stomach. Victoria reaches gently with her hand, traces her spine. Joy shudders in sheer pleasure, as she nibbles gently against her shoulder. Lightly she strokes Joy's sides, and reaches her thigh. Caressing it gently, her fingers tug at Joy's panties, teasing her hipbone with her nails. Joy gasps, and Victoria's lips silence her with a kiss as she strokes Joy's toned stomach, pressing her lips against it, tasting the saltiness of her body. She reaches to unbutton the rest of her blouse that Joy had been wearing, slowly and carefully. Finally it comes undone and she marvels at the beauty of Joy's figure as she helps Joy out of it. Victoria bends down, running her tongue against the salty skin.

'Mm, you're perfect.'

Joy moans at the slightest touch of Victoria's tongue against her sweat soaked skin. Victoria smiles, pressing a few light kisses against Joy's hair. She then proceeds to stroke her thigh, and as she goes inward, Joy cries out, which she smiles and kisses her against her neck and collarbone, her lips traipsing across her soft skin. Victoria slips a hand inside, teasing her with a single manicured finger.

'Oh, Tori…just do it already!' Joy says, breathing heavily, her voice a bit huskier than before. Victoria listens to her and proceeds, slowly and carefully. She didn't want to hurt her in any way. She carefully fingers her, slowly and carefully, taking care to not hurt her friend. Joy looks into her eyes, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her fingers clasp Victoria's shoulders, ready to pounce. Victoria continues, smiling as she hears Joy's guttural moans. She leans in, kissing the tops of her friend's breasts, as she continues her action. Adding a second finger, Joy's moans become louder and louder as Victoria kisses her against her stomach, then trails her lips down, brushing them against her pelvic bones. Joy shudders, and her nails pounce, almost scratching Victoria in response to the feeling of Victoria's lips gliding down her body. Victoria seethes a little but manages a smile, then adds a third finger, as her friend gasps.

'Tori, I didn't know how good you were. This is amazing…' she says, before trailing off and a moan escapes her lips as Victoria continues the motion. Victoria smiles sweetly at her friend, using her other hand to fix Joy's messy bangs by pushing them aside, and leaning in to kiss her friend's forehead.

'Well then, baby girl…now you know,' she says with a smile. Joy looks at her, a smile on her face.

Victoria sighs, 'Say my name, baby.'

Joy gasps at the last gentle thrust, and whispers huskily, 'Victoria.' Her face flushed, she closes her eyes as Victoria releases her fingers, and gasps as she falls into Victoria's arms.

Tightly, Victoria holds her, and they pull the covers over themselves, soon sleeping. A smile comes across Joy's face; she was satisfied with their evening.

The following morning, they sat together in this small Parisian café. It was a lovely place, hustling and bustling with many people, tourists and locals alike. They find a small table, and sit down.

'This place is absolutely fantastic!'

Joy sets her coffee down, and so does Victoria. They share a smile, and take a sip from their coffees.

'This stuff is amazing. It's even better than Starbucks.'

Victoria nods. 'I have to agree. Although I do like my usual there, this is amazing stuff.'

Joy smiles sweetly, allowing her hand to touch Victoria's. Victoria grabs Joy's hand in her own, and she holds it for more than a minute, as they share a glance into each other's eyes. She sips her coffee, and sets it down, smiling.

'About last night…I want to let you know, if there's something you don't like, or don't feel comfortable with me doing, just speak and I'll try and make it exciting.'

Joy blushes, a bit embarrassed by the fact that Victoria was bringing up their moment from last night…over coffee.

'Um, alright…' she says, her face feeling a bit flushed from blushing. She hoped Victoria wouldn't catch on. Victoria smiles smugly at Joy.

'Honey, you're so cute when you blush, 'Victoria sighs, touching her hand gently.

Joy smiled, grasping Victoria's hand gently.

'Thanks for the compliment, love,' she says, taking another sip of her coffee. 'So what would you like to do today? I thought a little sightseeing would be appropriate.'

Victoria smiles at the idea. 'I'd love that. And then we can grab lunch together, admire the scenery, go to the beach…oh my, I've got so many ideas as to what we can do.'

Joy smiles sweetly, knowing that this trip was going to be amazing. And yet, they almost nearly chose not to go. If they wouldn't have gone, she wouldn't have known about Victoria's love for her. Victoria gets up, and holds her hand out to Joy, a smile on her face.

'Dear, let's go and take a walk in this garden, I think it's called _Jardin du Luxembourg_,' she says, her French crisp and clear as it was when she learned it ages ago in college.

Joy smiles and snuggles up close to Victoria. 'I love when you speak French, it's so sexy.'

Victoria giggles a little, blushing. 'Well to be fair, I love your British accent, it's sexy too.'

They look into each other's eyes, and share a smile. Victoria touches Joy's cheek gently with her palm, and leans in, kissing her on the lips. Joy could feel fireworks, a spark. They part lips and Victoria smiles and says, 'Let's go, I want to show you the park. I haven't been to the garden since I last filmed there.'

Taking her hand, and waving for a cab with her other, she smiles, ready for their trip to the gardens.


	6. In the Gardens

**This is part one of two of their day out…enjoy!**

Victoria and Joy stand there at the fountains.

'This garden is absolutely splendid,' Joy says, reaching for Victoria's hand. She leads Victoria excitingly across the large spread of lush greens, and beautiful exquisite statues. Finally they come across the pool.

'Ah, there it is…the Palais de Luxembourg. Lovely, isn't it ma chérie?' Victoria says, and then gently presses a kiss against Joy's cheek. Joy's hand still grasped Victoria's, and in response to Victoria's comment, she smiles, and squeezes her hand affectionately.

'It is very beautiful…simply, just beautiful. I'm glad you and I decided to come here.'

Victoria glances at her best friend and pretty much now lover, and smiles. 'I brought you here so we could talk and enjoy the sights.'

They sit at the edge of the pool, and Victoria takes Joy's hand, resting it in her lap. Joy looks at her with a smile.

'Victoria, what are we going to do when we return to the States? What will happen to us?' Joy showed a real hint of concern in her voice, her lip trembling a little. Victoria reaches, placing a finger against Joy's trembling lips.

'We'll worry about that when we get to that point. But right now, let's enjoy the time we have here, just us.' Right as she says that she leans in to kiss Joy's lips. Just as she does, a flash of a camera is seen from the corner of Joy's eye. She pulls away, and turns to find paparazzi.

'Bloody hell!'

Victoria looks a little hurt, and turns to find a paparazzi standing there, camera in hand.

'Oh really? I go to Europe and all of the sudden I get paparazzi here?'

Joy looks at her best friend, frustrated.

'Victoria, can't you think of something other than yourself for just one bloody minute? These paparazzi were trying to get pictures of us!'

Victoria touches Joy's hand, in an attempt to calm her down. 'Honey, it's alright.'

Joy just looks at the gaggle of paparazzi, sneering. She feared that the photos would make press, and what if they made the internet? Melanie didn't need to know. She bit her lip nervously at the thought of having to explain the photos of her and Victoria, locking lips.

Victoria stands up, towering over the paparazzo, who was clearly shorter than her five foot ten.

'Look, I would appreciate it if you'd leave me…and my friend alone. Delete the photos, or I will press charges. I have one of the best lawyers in Los Angeles. _Fiche-moi le camp!_'

Joy looks at her, stunned. The paparazzo motions to his camp, and they scurry away, hastily apologizing fervently to Victoria in French. Victoria's years of studying French in school and with her tutor that Alex got her came in handy, as she understood every word. She returns to Joy, and sits right next to her.

'Tori, what did you tell them?'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'What did you think? I told them I'd sue them, and to get lost! Good thing most of them could understand my English, as I wasn't in the mood to launch into a tirade in French.'

Joy smiles, gently resting her head against Victoria's shoulder. Victoria sighs, taking both of Joy's hands in hers.

'How about we take in the Louvre, and then have a lunch out. It's my treat.'

Joy grins. 'I'd like that a lot. Can we dress up, and go somewhere fancy?'

Victoria smiles at the suggestion, pressing a soft kiss against Joy's forehead. 'Of course we can, sweetheart. I'll use Siri, and find us somewhere good.'

Joy rolls her eyes. 'Tori, why don't you just ask someone? You know French.'

Victoria sighs.'Oh, alright…although I hope my French is still good. I hardly use it…except for auditions, and prank calls to Melanie.

Joy groans. 'That was you?'

Victoria laughs. 'Of course it was, silly! But it didn't exactly work…she knew it was me.' Joy rolls her eyes. 'Well duh, she's known you for so long she knows all your accents.' Thinking for a moment, Victoria realizes what Joy had just said. 'You have a point there.'

Joy smiles lovingly at her, and gets up, taking Victoria's hand.

'Come on, let's go. We'll go to the Louvre, and then ask around for a good restaurant.'

Victoria takes her hand, and Joy leads her best friend and love out the exit, Victoria's head resting contentedly on Joy's shoulder.


	7. Louvre

Victoria and Joy stare at the same painting for what seemed like forever. Standing there, they held hands.

'Da Vinci really was marvelous, wasn't he, Victoria?' Joy says, looking over at the woman standing close to her. Victoria turns to look at her, smiling.

'He really was a genius. I mean, look at the details in Mona Lisa and Virgin of the Rocks…' Victoria trails off, distracted by the exhibit in front of them. Joy squeezes her hand gently, and nods in agreement of Victoria's words. She was amazed Victoria wanted to go to the Louvre. In the past, Victoria bought art and sold art, but she never seemed to feign a deep interest in art. Well, as long as Joy knew her.

'Tori, how do you know all this art? I didn't know you were into art…'

Victoria shrugged, 'I studied art history in college. I just never told anyone because interviewers seemed more interested in what I was wearing or who I was dating than my college education.' Joy nods, kissing Victoria gently against her lips. Victoria smiles, touching her cheek with her palm, and Joy returns the smile.

'I find it rather interesting that you studied art, babe,' Joy says, her hand reaching to touch Victoria's. Victoria smiles surprised that someone actually took an interest in her intelligence for once, and not just her looks. Grabbing Joy's hand, she takes it in her own, and says, 'Thank you, I'm happy someone was interested in that little known fact of mine.' She leans in to kiss Joy's cheek. Joy smiles and Victoria brushes a stray bang away from Joy's face. They continue walking; admiring all the beautiful paintings as they chatted and Joy rests her head against Victoria's shoulder.

'I'm going to miss this when we return to the States,' she laments, and Victoria smiles, and strokes her hair gently.

'It doesn't really have to, I mean, we might not be able to be fully open about it, but we can make do until we find the right time to tell Melanie.'

Joy nods. 'What about the saying we had when we first came here, you know, the 'What happens in Paris, stays in Paris?' Victoria sits there in thought for a moment, 'You have a point, my dear,' she says, gently kissing her cheek.

Joy took in every moment she had with Victoria. She knew once they returned they had to make two big decisions, one being her friends with benefits relationship with Victoria and whether or not to make that step, and two, how to tell Melanie. She then ponders for a moment, and realizes another decision that had to be made; the one about whether or not to move from Los Angeles, and start completely over. Joy wasn't sure she wanted to, or that she was ready for that.

'Victoria?' Joy asks, smiling. Victoria turns to face Joy, and returns her smile.

'Yes, darling?'

Joy rests her head against Victoria's shoulder, and looks up into Victoria's eyes.

'You're so breathtakingly beautiful, Victoria.'

Victoria blushes a little and leans down and kisses Joy against her soft lips in response. They pause, and Joy throws her arms around Victoria, and proceeds to kiss her again, this time with a bit more of a force. Victoria pauses, and looks right at Joy, raising an eyebrow, a smirk across her lips.

'I want to finish this moment, but we're in an art gallery…a famous one at that. Let's find us a place more intimate, and then we can….we can finish where we left off, is that alright, my lady?'

Joy smiles, and presses her face a little closer to Victoria's, their noses touching gently. 'I have to agree. Why don't we return to our hotel room, it's the perfect place…charming, lovely and very intimate.'

Victoria lights up at Joy's suggestion. 'Let's head there now…but let's stop to purchase some champagne on the way…got to set the tone of the evening, am I right?'

Joy and Victoria exit the gallery, holding hands.


	8. Caviar and Champagne

Victoria pulls the bottle of champagne out of the bag. They had stopped at a nearby store and she had asked for the finest, most expensive champagne. In the process, she had also requested the finest beluga caviar that Paris had to offer. She pulls out the tin of caviar, and a box of crackers. Victoria finds a bottle opener, and pops the cork off the top. Reaching for two glasses, she sets them out, and carefully pours out equal amounts in each glass. She takes her glass and then holds out the other to Joy. Joy takes the glass from Victoria, and slowly sips the champagne. It was the perfect idea, to return to their room, and share a bottle of champagne and take in the sights from their room, maybe even each other. Victoria meanwhile was pushing back their comforter, revealing the silk sheets of their bed. She sets the bottle of champagne on the table next to the bed, and her glass nearby. The tin of caviar sat next to her glass, still unopened. She lies there, gazing at the high ceilings for a moment. Looking over at Joy, who was still sipping her champagne, she smiles, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

'Joy, why don't we just lay here, and uh…talk…does that sound like a good idea?'

Smiling Joy sets her glass on her nightstand and joins Victoria on their bed. Victoria holds her close as Joy nuzzles gently against Victoria's shoulder.

'What should we talk about?' Joy asks, toying with the pearls around Victoria's neck. Victoria smiles, and runs a few fingers through Joy's chestnut brown ringlets.

'Anything you want, doll…the night's ours to spend,' she says, reaching for a cracker on the nightstand and then opens the caviar and spoons a little bit of it on it. Taking a bite, she then looks at Joy, holding the half eaten cracker with caviar still on it.

'Come on, sweetheart. You have to try this…let me feed it to you, won't you?'

Joy wrinkles her nose in disgust. 'Victoria, I never fancied caviar. Mum used to serve it at parties, and I wouldn't go near the stuff.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Come on, it's really not as bad as you think. Please?'

Joy sighs, and smiles at Victoria's persuasiveness. Victoria could get her to do things that no one else could. Try a new food? That was Victoria. Go skinny dipping in the ocean? That was also Victoria. Victoria knew ways to convince Joy to step out of her box every so once in a while. Victoria smiles, and eats her cracker, but gets another one out and puts a little bit of caviar on it for Joy. Carefully she holds the cracker with her index finger and thumb and Joy opens her mouth, letting Victoria feed her. Joy realizes Victoria was right, the caviar wasn't half bad. It was quite salty, but not as bad as she perceived it to be.

'This isn't half bad,' she says, still chewing. Victoria smiles and kisses her against her forehead.

'Told you so, sweetheart…I told you so.'

Swallowing, Joy takes a swig of her champagne, looking right at Victoria, who glances back, a smile as she herself finishes off her glass of champagne. Joy knew that talking wasn't all that Victoria had her eyes set on…there was _**way**_ more than that that Victoria's eyes were drawn to. Victoria sets the glass down, motioning for Joy to come closer. Joy obliges, and sets her empty glass down, and scoots closer to Victoria.

Victoria throws her arms around her, smiling. Joy responds by pulling Victoria's body close to her own. She needed Victoria, needed her now. Gently, she pushes Victoria to the bed. Carefully, she proceeds to unbutton her blouse, revealing a black bra. Victoria, watching Joy remove her blouse, bites her lip and begins removing her own blouse, but before she got halfway, Joy swats her hand away playfully.

'Let me,' she says huskily, and Victoria nods her approval as Joy carefully removes Victoria's blouse. Victoria shrugs out of it, and then sits up against her pillow, and carefully slips out of her pencil skirt, and lets Joy finish the task by pulling it off, setting it against the messy comforter. Joy looks down, realizing she still was clad in her shorts, and hastily removes them, revealing a black bra and lacy panties. Victoria grins, and Joy glances at her, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Joy bites her lip in reaction to seeing her friend's gorgeous figure clad in no more than a tank top and panties, her legs stretched from one end to the other end of the bed, feet uncrossed. Joy then tossed hers and Victoria's clothing off their bed, and turns to face Victoria. The glow of the iridescent moon shines brightly over the Seine, the lights of the Eiffel tower sparkling in the distance. Victoria looks out the window, Joy nestled in her arms. They pause to admire the scenery, and then Victoria proceeds to continue to kiss Joy against the nape of her neck, slowly making her way down towards Joy's breasts. Victoria pauses then continues, her tongue lapping against a rosy areola, then the other. She circles around a few times with her tongue, and then makes her way towards the middle, her lips then brushing across Joy's chest towards her stomach. Running her palms across Joy's sweat soaked body, Victoria then leans in again a second time, pressing soft kisses against her neck as Joy whimpers softly against Victoria's ear. Affectionately, Joy nibbles Victoria's ear as Victoria responds with a guttural moan. Victoria allows her fingers to explore. She draws gentle circles across Joy's toned stomach, even teasing her belly button with her manicured nail. Joy reacts, shuddering as Victoria's finger continues to tease even in her most intimate spots.

She unhooks Joy's bra with a swift movement of a few fingers. Meanwhile, Joy looks up at Victoria and within a few moments they both faced each other, wearing no more than just panties.

Once again, Victoria throws her arms again around Joy. Gently she allows the weight of her body pressing against Joy's to push them both against their bed. She kisses her, first against her neck, and then slowly moves down her chest, her lips trailing down Joy's soft dewy porcelain skin.

Victoria presses her lips against Joy's ear, whispering huskily,' You're fucking sexy.'

Joy, still quite breathless, simply smiles and leans forward and kisses her against her lips, leaving Victoria equally as breathless. Victoria replies with a smile in return and pulls Joy closer to her, their warm and sweat soaked bodies pressed tightly against each other.

'I love this. Us together, spending the evening in the most gorgeous hotel in Paris. What more can I ask for?'

Victoria smiles and sighs contentedly, not speaking a word. She then proceeds to shower Joy with more kisses. 'Oh my love...' Joy says, her fingers clasping against Victoria's bare shoulder. Her fingers, ready to pounce Victoria's soft, sun kissed skin, clasp tightly. Victoria pauses, and looks at Joy lovingly. Joy smiles sweetly, stroking Victoria's hair.

'Didn't think we'd get this far, did you?'

Victoria had to agree with her. It was surreal that they were sharing a bed, and now sharing an intimate moment together. The last intimate moment between them was as they entered Paris. Since then, they barely did anything intimately except kiss, hold hands, the occasional cuddle. Tonight for them was no holds barred, it was just them…alone in an expensive five star hotel. Victoria had even went as far to draw the shades so no paparazzi could peer in and attempt to get a snapshot of her and Joy. Victoria felt protective of Joy; she didn't like it when Joy was hurt and Victoria made every attempt to make sure things having to do with their fling was kept as under wraps as much as possible.

'I didn't think we would…but here we are, let's not waste it, babe,' she says, kissing Joy's soft lips. She still could taste the saltiness of the caviar on Joy's lips. Gently she presses her nose to Joy's and they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

'I agree, 'Joy whispers, tracing her finger against Victoria's collarbone, then silencing Victoria with another deep and passionate kiss. They pause and look at each other.

'My god, your eyes are breathtakingly gorgeous. You must be happy to be with me, because they're sparkling…sparkling like diamonds…' Victoria trailed off to give Joy another kiss against her lips, as Joy smiled at Victoria's compliment of her eyes.

They pause again, and Joy smiles. 'Honestly, that's the sweetest thing you've said to me, I could just take you right here…right now.'

Victoria shrugs. 'Go ahead, I'm not stopping you…remember, it's no holds barred.'

Joy smiles, tracing Victoria's skin with her finger, her other hand touching Victoria's cheek.

'Alright then, no holds barred it is. What's our safe word?'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Joy, baby…we don't need one. We're nowhere near anyone who really knows us. The safe word should only be used if we were like, say for example, in close proximity to Melanie or something. I'd think you'd remember that.'

Joy rolls her eyes. 'Oh god, you're right! No safe word tonight then. Shades are drawn, are they not?' she asks.

Victoria nods. 'They are…just like you wanted.'

Joy throws her arms around Victoria's neck and kisses her square on the lips. She pauses to look at her best friend.

'You're absolutely wonderful, now shut up and make sweet love to me.'

Victoria smiles at her best friend and lover, and says, barely a whisper, 'I love when you're snarky, Reyjoyla.'

Joy nuzzles affectionately against Victoria's nose, grinning. Victoria parts, smiles, and leans in, and begins kissing Joy against the nape of her neck. Joy moans softly, as Victoria moves her way down. Victoria's hands cup Joy's breasts and gently she squeezes them, her hands then moving slowly down Joy's stomach. She notices a faint scar. Victoria stops and brushes her lips across it lovingly. Victoria gets up, sitting on top of Joy, and she looks down facing her best friend and lover. 'First, I'll start here,' she says, kissing Joy's neck again, gently nipping and sucking against Joy's prickled skin. She slowly moves down towards Joy's collarbone. Before kissing, she sighs, 'How are you so perfect?' Joy shrugs and Victoria smiles, brushing her lips against her collarbone, and Joy shudders at the feeling of Victoria's soft lips against her skin.

'Victoria, stop teasing…'

Victoria silences her with a kiss on her lips, and then says, 'Hush babe, we're getting there…' She smiles at Joy, then leans in to kiss her against her toned stomach, then trailing her tongue towards Joy's pelvic bone. Gently, she kisses her pelvic bone, and then leans up to look at Joy as if to ask approval. Joy nods silently, her breathing shallow and labored. She was mesmerized by Victoria's prowess.

Victoria tugs gently at her panties. She slips her hand inside, proceeding to finger Joy, thrusting slowly and as carefully as possible, while her other hand holds Joy close. Joy clasps her fingers against Victoria's bare shoulders, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

'Mm, love…faster please,' Joy says, breathy. Victoria obliges her friend's request, and increases her speed, and then adds another finger, and soon after another. Joy moans softly in Victoria's ear, but moans soon turn to gasps. Her nails dig, and soon Joy screams, 'Victoria!'

Victoria knew that Joy was ready, and she pulls out, and not long after Joy gasps, collapsing into Victoria's arms. Victoria holds her tightly, stroking her hair, as Joy is catching her breath. She gently kisses Joy against her forehead.

'Tonight was amazing, sweetheart. I love you.'

Victoria waits, and looks down at her friend and lover. Joy looks up at her, finally catching a breath, and says, whispering, 'I love you too.' She then closes her eyes, and Victoria reaches her hand over to the lamp to shut the light off, smiling at the fact that Joy used those words.

'Goodnight, babe, 'Victoria says, pulling the sheets over her and Joy. Victoria shuts her eyes and falls fast asleep, Joy still tightly in her arms.


	9. Rain

It was morning. Joy yawns, and looks around. The shades were still drawn, just like they were the evening before. She peeks under her sheets, finding herself still very much unclothed, and Victoria's strong arms wrapped around her waist under the sheets. Smiling, she remembers the evening before and turns to look at Victoria who was still very much asleep. Not wanting to wake her, she smiles and snuggles close, her face buried in Victoria's bare chest. The sun peeks out from the drawn curtains, but not enough as the room was still somewhat dark. Joy closes her eyes, and tries to rest, as they would have a long day ahead of them.

This was their last full day in Paris. She hoped it wouldn't be the end of their romance, because she was starting to fall for Victoria's charms. Out of all the years she had known Victoria, she had never seen that side of her. She had seen a side of Victoria that was loving and caring, and mindful of others feelings. This wasn't the Victoria the public saw. Joy loved everything now about Victoria. All she could think about was Victoria. She cared so much about Victoria and how she felt that it was hard for her to think of anything else. Joy wanted to love Victoria just as much as Victoria loved her. She hoped so much that this love between them would last. They had something together…something Joy hadn't seen with anyone else but Victoria. Victoria promised her today would be special. She wanted it to be worth it to both of them, something for both of them to remember. Just as she was thinking about their day, Joy notices Victoria waking up a little, squinting at her, but managing a smile.

'Good morning, my dear. Are you ready for the day ahead?'

Joy smiles, 'Of course. It's the last day before we head back.'

Victoria leans forward, kissing Joy against her soft tresses. 'Sweetheart, we're still going to find ways to be together after this. I love you, and after what has happened between us, I want us to be more…that is, if you want it too.'

Throwing her arms around Victoria, Joy is excited, pressing soft kisses against Victoria's neck and collarbone.

'Of course I want it. I love you too.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, and throws her arms around Joy's neck. Gently she nibbles against Joy's ear, playfully tugging it. Joy grins ear to ear, burying her face in the nape of Victoria's bare neck.

'I want you with every fiber inch of my being, 'Victoria says and Joy smiles, marveling at Victoria's poetic words which flew from her lips.

'You always know the right things to say, 'Joy says, brushing a stray strand away from her hair as she looks away, a tear streaming down her cheek. She really did not want their time to end…and now, Victoria was saying that it didn't have to. Joy smiles at the thought of the continuation of their relationship beyond Paris. She loved Victoria more than anything in the world…and she would do absolutely everything just to be with Victoria.

'Don't cry, babe…I don't like seeing you cry.'

Victoria sighs and brushes a tear away. She hated seeing her best friend, and now lover cry. It reminded her of those times when she consoled Joy over a breakup of a relationship that never completely materialized after a first date. She wanted to take Joy in her arms, hold her and comfort her in the way she knew best.

'Joy, baby girl, let me hold you…please, let me.' Joy nods silently quickly climbing into Victoria's lap and letting her strong arms engulf her, holding her tightly as Victoria frees one hand to stroke Joy's hair. Joy looks up, smiling and Victoria exchanges one in return, and Joy leans up, kissing her gently against her lips. They part, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Victoria holds her tightly, and they watch as the rain fall against the windowsill in their hotel room. Throwing the comforter over their naked bodies, they sit there, engrossed by the steady downpour of the rain.

'This is absolutely magnificent,' Joy muses, leaning over, gently nuzzling Victoria's nose affectionately. Victoria lays her forehead against Joy's shoulder blade and closes her eyes, listening to the rain. Joy sighs contentedly. This moment was one for the books, the day to remember. She found it quite lovely and very romantic of Victoria to spend their last day, or maybe even part of that last day together and sharing an intimate moment together.

'Will we ever get this when we return to Cleveland, darling?' Joy says her voice barely above a whisper. Victoria sighs, kissing her gently. 'I sure hope so, because I don't think I'd be able to function without you. I love you.'

Joy smiles sweetly. She loved Victoria so much that it would hurt her if they had to go without. She knew now how Victoria felt in her arms. She knew more than what a friend would know. Joy was actually for the first time in her life very much in love. And the person she happened to be in love with was her best friend.

'I don't think I could live without you either. It would shatter my heart if we couldn't be together,' Joy says, gently nuzzling Victoria's cheek. Victoria nods, adding to Joy's statement, 'It would break my heart too.'

They embrace, and Joy feels the warmth of Victoria's bare flesh against her own. It felt soft and smooth and a quick touch with her fingers, she hears Victoria gasp at the feeling of Joy's manicured nail tracing against her bare skin.

'Do that again, won't you, my girl?' Victoria says her voice a bit raspy.

Joy repeats the action, and Victoria once again gasps, and then Joy once again repeats the action, and this time she hears a moan escape Victoria's pursed lips.

'Quit teasing me, Reyjoyla,'Victoria says, biting her lip.

Joy throws her head back, laughing. She felt free, and more herself. Looking into Victoria's eyes, she smiles sweetly at her friend.

'Victoria, what am I to you? You know with all that we've experienced together, this isn't just being best friends. I don't know what words to use to describe our relationship to each other.'

Thinking for a moment, Victoria realizes…this wasn't just any friendship. This was in the friends with benefits territory, maybe even closer to a romantic relationship level. She knew that they probably reached that point the first moment in time when they slept together or kissed in public whilst sightseeing.

'Joy honey, we're lovers.'

Joy embraces Victoria, and touches her cheek lightly. 'I like that idea.'

Victoria presses her into her arms, holding her again tightly. Stroking Joy's mess of curls, she sighs, knowing that she finally had Joy. She loved her so much and couldn't wait to actually engage in some sort of a relationship. Victoria was ready to move forward and spend her life with Joy, someone who understood her.

What better it would be to date her best friend? A person who knew her for a long time. Joy knew her quirks and didn't judge her at all for them. She loved Victoria for who she was.

They kiss, and Joy looks deep into Victoria's eyes. She sees a happiness she hadn't seen in Victoria in a long time. The rain hit against the window, steadily, and Victoria adjusts the comforter, draping it even more around her and Joy.

'It's chilly in here,' Victoria sighs.

Joy had to agree. It was indeed unnaturally chilly in here. But she realized that she had the warmth of Victoria's body against hers, and the thick comforter that was still draped over their nakedness. And this was their last day in Paris, before they return to life in the States. However, they themselves had changed in the two week time period since they waved farewell to Melanie and went off to enjoy the trip without her. They were more.

Still holding Joy, Victoria smiles sweetly, burying her face against her lover's shoulder blade. She then looks up at Joy, and Joy takes Victoria's face in her hands.

She gently kisses Victoria's forehead, and whispers softly, _'Je t'aime mon amor de Victoria.'_


End file.
